Lullaby
by nicolajosephine
Summary: A dark little fic about a deatheater attack on a small town


**Lullaby** _By Nicola Josephine_

A/N This was written for a one-off rp but I decided to stick it up here at because I like it in a sick and twisted way I've edited it so it stands alone better and I've added not only the two posts I wrote but also the signature of the character and other random phrases I thought fitted. I'm going to give this a warning because a few people have found it somewhat disturbing... PG-13 simply because of the element of death.

I do not own The World of Harry Potter, Antigone Rosier is a character created by me, although she is based as a child of one of the deatheater mentioned within the Hp series.

This one's for you, and don't let my songs scare you for the world bears many more terrors then songs for babies

Thanks to my WONDERFUL beta Amy, who fixed all my stupid little mistakes because I can't spell and I don't have a spell checker :-P.

* * *

_"The Antigone is much admired for being the first and most enduring _

_statement of the conflict between the need for social order and the feeling _

_that on occasion higher law may supersede human law. "_

-Harold Thompson

__

__

Daughter of a fallen Death Eater She strives to follow in her father's

footsteps. A sweet child who's life spiralled at the tender age of 6.

Little Antigone clung to her mother as she watched her father being

dragged away by Aurors, he never did return that day. Since then the

little girl has grown, and so has her hatred. Turning from the law of

the ministry she has chosen to follow the law of her twisted heart, and

the law of her Dark Lord and Master...Voldemort

* * *

Antigone drew her wand and disappeared between the houses, the sounds of crying filled the air and anarchy seemed rampant, but law is in the eyes of the beholder and the strict order of chaos that engulfed the square was in running perfectly. The stench of death that filled the air was intoxicating and Antigone paused for a moment to watch those around her maim and murder in their own individual ways. She tightened her fingers around her wand and her lips slipped into a sadistic smile as she slunk off in search of her first victim.

"Hush little baby-"

She sung lightly as she slipped into one of the residential houses that lined the square, her ghostly fingers ran up the banister as she stepped silently from stair to stair. A door creaked open and a small boy appeared his teddy bear hanging limply from his arm. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on Antigone's face as she knelt before him

"Come little one"

She beckoned sweetly from behind her stark white mask

"It's not safe in here child"

The boy tottered forward nervously, the cries that filled the air seemed to frighten him as they should. Antigone wrapped her arms around the boy softly, lifting him so his sweet pink little feet hung in the air. He wrapped his arms around her neck as she carried him down the stairs into the square, her voice drifted through the air with her eerie lullaby

"Don't say a word"-

The boy's teddy bear slipped from his arms and he fought to be put down, Antigone obliged and as the bear was found and hugged a blinding green light surrounded both the bear and boy, who crumbled to the ground like a loose ragdoll being flung around by his sister. Antigone's smile broadened as she pushed the boy's limp body over with her foot, his scared little face staring up at her with dull dead eyes.

_Love is so very close to Hate _

_Death is so very close to Life _

__

"Itsy Bitsy Spider-"

Antigone's maddened singing continued, she revelled in the pandemonium as she skipped through the square littered with dead bodies. Another victim another death, but this time she wanted a little fun. A lone man, possibly a hard working man hidden in the shadows behind a pub, twice Antigone's size but probably only half her intellect. She twitched her wand, a stream of incantations spilt from between her lips like silk and the hunt was on. She swept towards him, dangerously close to the frightened man who's face was as white as bleached linen. She beckoned him from the shadows like a cat to a saucer of milk, but he would not move. He cowered like a child as she hopped towards him, one step, two steps, her deadly nursery rhythm never ceasing for a moment

"Climbed up the water spout"

She ran her fingers down his ashen cheek, before making them run up his skin like large white spiders running to safety. Her smooth rounded voice seemed to frighten the wretched man even more but she did not end her torment. Taking his hand with hers she pulled him from the shadows forcing him to follow her cheery lead

"And washed the spider out"

She turned on him that mischievous twinkle in her eye was brighter then ever as she released his hand leaving him defencless in the square

"Lets see how long it takes for you to wash out...CRUCIO-"

The firm voice that called out the curse dissolved into a fountain of giggles as Antigone watched the man crumple in to a tortured heap... she was really having far too much fun this evening. She felt her Lord's summons and although she wished to finish playing, she flicked her wrist again with a short

"Avada Kedavra "

Her game was over and she skipped back of where her reign of terror had begun. She passed the ragged and limp body of her victim and bent down, removing her mask for a fraction of a moment as she placed a kiss against his icy lips before running off again like a bashful school girl. Her lips were set in the sweetest of smiles but her eyes twinkled with hate and mischeif a deadly combination which told of the deadly soul that dwelt within the body.

__

_Hate Doesn't Die,_

_It Festers,_

_It Rages,_

_It Thirsts,_

_It **Demands.**_

**__**


End file.
